


维他命吗

by Cocamilk



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocamilk/pseuds/Cocamilk
Summary: 男主播x粉丝私下偶遇搞在一起（？）
Relationships: 孙东杓/李垠尚, 音标
Kudos: 1





	维他命吗

**Author's Note:**

> ooc属于我 上升正主是傻逼  
> 剧情写的极烂 文笔可能极差  
> 只有肉 我笔下也没什么纯情人物

李垠尚关了灯，拉上了窗帘，略显紧张的坐在了电脑前面。  
他在静静的等待着，看着电脑右下角的时间慢慢走向整点。其实明天早上还有考试，但是那些都不重要了。  
“东杓啊，你真的是我的维他命呢。”李垠尚呢喃着，随着电脑上的直播间开始直播倒计时，他的眼里仿佛一下有了光。

李垠尚其实是一位很受欢迎的男孩子。成绩优异，性格安静温柔，长相干净帅气。似乎在暴躁而混乱的青春期里，他是个冷静的旁观者。在班级男生扎堆讨论女生的时候，他只是静静的听着。在男生私下小群大肆分享十八禁资源的时候，他拨动了几下手机便退群了。一个未成年的孩子，似乎无欲无求的有些过分了。

“嘟嘟嘟！今天的东杓有没有收到大家的爱呢！”孙东杓熟练的在镜头前摆出惹人喜爱的表情。还在读高中的孙东杓已经是个名气不小的当红主播了，凭借着好看的脸蛋，多到满溢出来的才气，明明是个可爱的人却总在举手投足之间带着诱惑的感觉，每天即使是深夜直播，直播间的观众也依旧只多不少。

“啊，谢谢这位“每天都用勺”哥哥的投喂呢！那么哥哥想要看什么呢？”孙东杓乖巧的坐在那里，笑起来嘴角上扬成孙东杓独有的曲线，似乎隐隐的带着什么邀请的意味。  
李垠尚冷冷的看着直播间里投喂排行榜排在第一的用户，有点烦躁的一下扔开了鼠标。孙东杓的直播间每天直播到最后半个小时，都会让当天投喂榜第一的粉丝来进行点播，自己已经好几天都没能占据一位了。  
“想看东杓做色色的事情？”东杓看了眼评论，伸出食指摇了摇。“这个可不行呢，这样东杓的直播间就会被关掉，以后大家可就看不到东杓了喔。”  
随即东杓又随意至极的拿起一旁的水杯喝水，不知是有意还是无意，有一些水从东杓的嘴角流落，顺着好看的脖颈曲线滑落进衣服深处，“呐，过几天是东杓的生日，到时我会从累积投喂最高的几位哥哥中随机抽中一位来进行私人一对一的视频喔，那时，就真的想让东杓做什么都可以了。”  
直播间短暂的安静了几秒，随后打赏投喂的提示音便没有再停下来过。随着提示音的响起，东杓也按照那位粉丝的要求跳起了女团舞，身上白色的T恤布料轻薄，背后的灯光打在东杓的身上，他那随着舞蹈摆动的细腰也隐隐可见。

李垠尚躺在床上，却久久闭不上眼睛，孙东杓那若隐若现的细腰，时不时因为舞蹈动作而抚摸身体的场景总在他的脑海里挥散不去，身上的血液都在往一个地方涌去。“东杓啊...”李垠尚粗喘着喊着东杓的名字，浴室的冷水似乎也浇灭不掉这股火了。

东杓生日的当天晚上，李垠尚在键盘上快速的敲打着，屏幕上是一串又一串的代码。幸好当年兴趣一来学的那些东西还没有忘记，今晚和东杓视频的机会一定是我的。李垠尚想到这里，咬紧了牙看着程序顺利的一点点的侵入直播间的后台。  
“叮咚！大家的东杓来啦！今天是东杓的生日呢，会按照约定抽出一位喜爱东杓的哥哥来进行私人视频啦！各位是不是非常期待呢！！”今天东杓穿的衣服领口是不是过于大了呢，李垠尚紧紧盯着随着东杓小动作而裸露的大片白皙肌肤。  
“啊！是“釜山红富士”这位哥哥呢！那么这边就关闭直播啦，今晚的东杓是这位哥哥的了。”李垠尚又有点发愣了，东杓，是我的了？

发愣的间隙，孙东杓的个人联系号已经发送了过来，李垠尚迅速的添加上了，并迫不及待的发出了视频邀请。  
“喔？长得挺帅的呢？”东杓看着对面的男生，颇感意外，还以为是什么油腻大叔呢。李垠尚其实不知道自己该做出什么反应。  
“多大啦哥哥？我要怎么叫你呢？”  
“我叫李垠尚。其实...应该是弟弟，我还没有成年。”李垠尚老老实实的说出了实话。  
东杓也愣住了，这个每次都像钱不值钱一样玩命打钱的釜山红富士竟然还没成年？  
视频一下陷入了尴尬之中，孙东杓不知道自己应该做什么，李垠尚不知道该让孙东杓做什么。  
“东杓哥，你，可以自慰给我看吗？”李垠尚想到每晚自己梦里那些翻滚着的场景，脱口而出这句话。  
“噗嗤....”孙东杓本想嘲笑几句，但是看到视频对面那个清秀男生看向自己的眼神中似乎透着什么光，好久没有看过这样的光出现在我身上了。  
“不是想看哥做什么都可以吗？”  
“啊，我明白了，垠尚想看哥这样，那哥当然要满足啦。”  
孙东杓就那样对着镜头，缓慢地一件一件地脱着自己身上的衣服，指尖掠过的地方似乎都带着连锁反应，身体有着异样的感觉，想着隔着屏幕和网络的对面，有个男生正看着自己，强烈的羞耻感反而更加激起了欲望，束缚在内裤里的分身昂起了头，随着指尖戳揉挺立的乳头，铃口溢出液体弄湿了白色的布料，显现特别明显的一片。  
见视频里的李垠尚紧紧盯着那一块，孙东杓嘴角上扬弧度，压低声音凑近麦克风，尾音不自觉地翘起。“呐..垠尚啊...你不能操我..那我就只好自己操自己了....唔啊...”  
听到这明显诱惑的声音和浪荡的语调，李垠尚觉得自己的理智线在一点一点的崩塌，下身也肿胀的发疼。  
孙东杓放过自己已经红肿的红樱，快速地脱下内裤，挂在左脚的脚踝上，熟练地撸动了几下分身，伸手探进后穴，那里早已湿润，等待侵犯，指尖粘上体液，抹上自己的嘴唇，无耻地朝李垠尚笑笑，一根根手指探入后穴，仅仅只是模仿抽插的动作就让自己爽的不行，呻吟不加压抑的从嘴里溢出“唔..嗯...嗯...还..还要...”  
李垠尚觉得自己真的快要疯掉了，手不知道什么时候已经按上自己肿胀的分身，伴随着低低的呻吟揉搓着。眼睛死死盯着屏幕里那个浑身粉红的漂亮男孩子，他觉得他提出开视频看孙东杓自慰这个要求可能是在折磨自己。  
李垠尚眼睛发红的看着孙东杓抽出淫水湿透的手指，邀功似的伸出舌头轻舔，小猫一样的眼睛微眯着，小奶音也染上了情欲“啊..这是东杓的味道呢...”  
孙东杓笑着在李垠尚的注视下从床头柜拿出一根粗长的假肉棒，像给人口交般一脸淫荡的表情舔湿整根肉棒，感觉差不多后，把肉棒就那么放在床上，对着后穴就坐了下去，完全进入的一刻，满足地深吸了一口气，舒服脚趾都蜷缩了起来。“打开震动。”李垠尚听到自己的声音都在隐隐颤抖，似乎饱含情欲又饱含期待。  
开启震动后孙东杓敏感的身体更是从深处被调动起了欲望，完全顾不上什么羞耻心了，一味地只想要更多，开启了震动还不够，不自觉地摆动起腰身，迎合着节奏上下吞吐着那肉棒，房间里充满着淫荡的水声。这个声音通过质量极好的麦克风清晰的传进李垠尚的耳朵里，他抚慰自己分身的速度越来越快，呼吸也越来越急促。  
孙东杓听见李垠尚微微的粗喘声，更是受到了刺激，一下子泄了出来，浓浓的液体弄湿了面前的床单也顾不上，身体整个瘫软在床上，微微喘着气，身体上还保留着高潮时的粉红，却还是笑笑看着镜头。  
“垠尚啊，哥怎么样？”  
李垠尚现在说不出话，他加快速度揉搓着自己的分身，修长的手指在分身上摩擦着，龟头上已经渗出液体了，他觉得他马上就要出来了。  
“垠尚的，真大呢。”孙东杓无意识的舔了舔嘴唇。李垠尚盯着孙东杓舔嘴唇的舌头，按捺不住自己的欲望粗喘着射了一手白浊。  
“好啦，垠尚也满足了，我也满足了，我该去洗澡啦。”东杓朝镜头摆摆手，突然又低低笑出了声。  
“呐，垠尚你的这么大，我们下次做一次吧。”说完，马上关掉了视频。  
李垠尚看着自己满手的白浊，又发起了愣。做？是我理解的那个做吗？

李垠尚万万没有想到这么快就能见到孙东杓，实物的那种见到。  
那是在和隔壁高中的联合晚会上，一整个舞团十多个人在舞台上热舞，但他一眼就认出了孙东杓。带着妆的他好像更加诱人了，好想马上就压倒，好想马上就看到那种脸上带着迷离的表情。  
眼看舞蹈马上就要表演完，李垠尚赶紧走到了后台，看着被簇拥在中间的孙东杓，想都没想就搂紧人的腰肢，带了出去。  
“嗯？原来是垠尚啊。”孙东杓讶异于李垠尚的突然出现，但依旧是乖乖任人搂着走。

大家都在看晚会，教学楼这边的教室黑漆漆一片，李垠尚随便进入一间教室，迅速将孙东杓压在门板上，急切的吻上了东杓的唇。他一手扣住孙东杓的後脑勺，防止对方的脑袋乱动，另一手揽住对方的腰，往自己这边靠。  
孙东杓紧贴着李垠尚的身体，感受到对方的身体就快烫得烧起来了，而那根硬硬的男性性器，正不加掩饰地顶著自己的腰部。  
而那条滑腻的舌头也在自己的口腔中胡乱地搅动，毫无技巧可言，只是依著本能，寻找欲望发泄的出口。  
真是毫无接吻技巧，孙东杓一边在心里鄙视，但一边也不敢主动引导，这种纯情小男生要真是撩起来火来他还不一定受得了   
李垠尚胡乱吻了一通，体内的欲火没有得到发泄，反而越烧越旺，身体就快要爆炸了一样。他看了眼孙东杓，对方的表情因为黑暗看不太清，但那双清澈的眼睛里倒映着自己。  
“东杓哥，我想要你。”他爱恋的顺着东杓的脖颈线舔舐下去，特意在人脖子上那三颗痣那里停留，早在看直播时，就发现他这里的痣，性感的要命。  
“喔？想要我哪里？”孙东杓轻轻的在李垠尚的耳边低语。  
李垠尚觉得自己被撩拨的马上就要失去理智了。他腰部向前顶了顶，催促道：“这里，快点……”  
饶是孙东杓，也被他这种赤裸裸的暗示，弄得脸上一红。

见孙东杓并没有拒绝或抵触，李垠尚急不可耐的马上开始脱对方的衣服，当他终于摸上孙东杓的肌肤时，不由得感叹“比我想象中的手感还要好太多了。”  
“嗯...啊...”孙东杓的身体似乎比常人的都要敏感的多，李垠尚毫无章法的乱摸也能让他小小的呻吟出声。  
小小的红樱也被李垠尚玩弄的挺翘，此时李垠尚的手正肆无忌惮的滑向孙东杓的分身。这个人真的是又可爱又诱人，世界上怎么会有这样的小妖精啊。自己的左手有着充分的经验，李垠尚的手在可爱的人的分身上有技巧的来回揉搓，时不时的还会去照顾到两个囊袋。  
孙东杓已经完全被挑起欲望了，他紧紧的抓着李垠尚的肩膀，嘴里小声的呜咽着。  
“马上，马上就要到了嗯...”李垠尚却在这时突然将孙东杓翻了个身。  
“哥，怎么能你一个人爽呢，要等垠尚一起。”李垠尚温柔的向孙东杓的后穴探入手指，意料之外的是后穴已经湿润。李垠尚低笑着继续探入多两根手指，完全能想象到一会该有多爽，小穴紧致而又温暖，每一寸穴肉都紧紧吸附着手指。  
李垠尚的手指不紧不慢的抽插起来，在穴内研磨，企图找到那个能让孙东杓更快乐的地方。  
“唔...垠尚....啊哈...啊...”孙东杓觉得自己已经快化成一滩水了，这小子怎么突然变得这么会。“啊.....”突然拔高了的呻吟让李垠尚知道了自己已经找到了地方。  
“哥,你真的好美。叫的也好好听。水也好多啊。”李垠尚将手指抽出，将上面带着的那些透明液体划在孙东杓的脸上，虽然看不到，但也知道对方此时此刻一定臊了个大红脸。  
“这个时候就不要说这种屁话了！还要不要做了！”孙东杓气急败坏的大喊，但事实上手指一抽出，他便感觉后穴无尽的空虚，迫切的等待着东西的填满。孙东杓皱著眉，埋怨道，“这样还不够，这样可不能让我达到高潮。”  
李垠尚轻笑：“我的大宝贝现在迫不及待地想进到这里面呢。”  
李垠尚说著，将下身的性器缓慢地从孙东杓的腰间往下挪到他后穴穴口，然後轻轻地往前顶了顶。  
“啊……”孙东杓忍不住发出满足的轻叹。  
即使隔著衣料，他也能清楚地那玩意的灼热。他的后穴在自动的收缩，渴望著那玩意立刻就插进来。  
似乎是为了加大攻势，李垠尚的双手也挪到了孙东杓的臀部，在那两片臀瓣上色情地揉捏，性暗示的意味十足。  
果然，不堪忍受挑逗的孙东杓，发出甜腻的呻吟：“嗯……嗯……”  
李垠尚双手扶著孙东杓的腰，将他微微地抬高，然後阴茎对著那后穴，一下子便插了进去，连根没入。  
“啊啊啊！”  
孙东杓扬起头，发出极愉悦而又放浪的尖叫。  
孙东杓从肉体到心理感受到极致的愉悦，好久好久没有被这样填满了，真的太爽了。  
而李垠尚在插入之後，也忍不住发出满足的喘息。自己的阴茎进入到温热湿润的菊穴中，被内壁紧紧地咬住，似乎生怕他离开一样。  
这样的菊穴紧窒但又不会让男人觉得疼痛、湿润但又不会过滑而缺乏摩擦，简直就是男人理想中的天堂。  
李垠尚没有急著进行抽送，而是享受著被这内壁包裹、谄媚地绞住，如同无数双小嘴在上面吸吮，真是销魂的滋味。  
“孙东杓你真的是个妖精啊。”噬人灵魂，噬人体精。  
李垠尚实在憋不住了，扶着孙东杓的细腰就开始猛干起来。不知道是不是天赋异禀的缘故，虽然没有太多技巧，但这猛力操干也已经爽到孙东杓张大着嘴，发出无意义的呻吟了。  
这小子的肉棒还真是够大的，让自己爽得死去活来的。孙东杓情不自禁地夹紧了屁股，用内壁好好去描绘那巨物的形象。  
这下可苦了李垠尚，他本来就忍得辛苦，再被这麽一夹，差点就招架不住。  
他咬著牙，在那具有弹性的屁股上掐了一把“在想什么，怎么突然夹这么紧。”  
已经被操弄的没有几分意识的孙东杓迷迷糊糊的伴随着呻吟“啊嗯....在想小尚真的好大，操的我....嗯啊...好舒服....”说着，还无意识的扭动着腰，好像在配合着李垠尚的动作。  
听到这样的赞美，大概没有男人会不高兴的。于是，李垠尚更是卯足了劲，一下又一下地干进去。  
孙东杓现在只觉得被操得头晕目眩。  
在男人凶狠猛烈的操干下，他的欲望之海中，一会儿被高高地抛起，一会又重重地落下，男人仿佛成了他的主宰。  
原本就被挑逗了足够长的时间，现在再遭到这麽猛烈的攻势，孙东杓没被插几下就射了出来。  
而高潮时强烈的快感，却因为害怕走廊有人听到而无法叫喊，他一下咬住了李垠尚的肩膀。  
而李垠尚一边受到肩膀传来的疼痛感的刺激，一边性器被痉挛的内壁紧紧地绞住，在这样双重刺激下，李垠尚知道自己很快就要精关大失。因此更是加快了频率，迅速得又插送了几下，然后才舍得射出来。  
一番激烈的运动过後，孙东杓无力地靠在李垠尚的肩头，平复呼吸。  
李垠尚爱恋的抱着孙东杓，抚摸着孙东杓光滑的脊背。  
“东杓哥，今晚住我家吧？”李垠尚一边用帮忙清理着，一边眼神恳切的看着孙东杓。  
“怎么？你小子折腾完我良心发现想要好好照顾我了？”虽然仅仅是只做了一次，孙东杓却已经感觉到他的腰在隐隐发酸。  
“不是.... 我想回家再畅快淋漓的做几遍。”李垠尚看出孙东杓的不适，直接将孙东杓抱起，“那么哥，我们走吧。”  
“垠尚啊，为什么这么渴望我啊。”  
“因为哥是我的维他命啊。”


End file.
